Night Calls
by Silver Ballet
Summary: There was one other survivor from the Demon Slayer Village, but she wasn't there during the decimation. Where was she? More of a when. Somehow, she found herself in "present-day Japan" and eighteen years later, she returns to the time in which she truly b
1. It Started With A Dream

Night Calls

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, nor do I own its characters. I do, however, own Yure Takeshi and the events revolving around her -- these include her circumstances in the feudal era as well as the movies mentioned in the story ( and to the best of my knowledge, these movies do not exist ).

Summary: There was one other survivor from the Demon Slayer Village, but she wasn't there during the decimation. Where was she? More of a when. Somehow, she found herself in "present-day Japan" and eighteen years later, she returns to the time in which she truly belongs -- certainly, this wasn't in the devious plan of the nefarious Naraku as well! Or was it?

Rated for safety. And what kind of writer would I be if I didn't ask for a response from the readers?

1.:.It Started With A Dream.:.1

_"Mommy!" "Yume, no! Stay hidden!" "But I want t--"_

_The little girl's words ceased when she felt her mother's arms wraparound her. She could feel her feet lift off the ground before her mother ran with her to safety from the horde of demons that had suddenly appeared in the village.It wasn't just a coincidence they showed up while the village's strongest fighters were gone. It couldn't have been. Not in the little girl's mind. As the woman was running, however, the little Yume felt a warm feeling rush over her. When the two feel and hit the ground, the girl squeezed her eyes shut as tightly as possible, but when she opened them, she saw what was causing the warmth. Blood. And above them (the girl and her mother's body) stood a skeleton demon armed with an old blade drenched in blood more than it bore rust. An intense expression of fear made its way to her face when the point of the demon's blade was shoved towards her._

_"Mommy!"_

The young woman -- in her early twenties, no older -- shot up in her bed, bearing a cold sweat before realizing that she was safe in her room. A sigh of relief escaped her throat and she leaned back to lie down before turning her head to the bright red numbers on her clock to realized that she had to get up for work in seventeen minutes anyway.

"I haven't seen that place in eighteen years," she muttered to herself as she pushed herself out of bed and walked over to her window, "I always have dreams, but never one like that..." She shook her head, sending her long black ponytail (highlighted blood red when the light hit it) to swish about, while the woman turned around and started toward her desk. When she sat down, she turned her gaze to the wall in front of her where a clipped magazine article was pinned. She scanned the following from the introductory paragraph:

* * *

"Eighteen years ago, a little girl clad in garbs of what appeared to be the feudal era was found wandering about the streets of Japan. She was adopted by a newly-wed couple and, years later, she was discovered by a scout. She then became the well-known actress (also known for her singing parts in such movies as _The Silent Blade_ and _The Next Victim_) whose name is revered nation-wide."

* * *

Tearing her attention from the article, she shook her head again before she looked down at her desk, pulled a journal out from a drawer, opened it to an empty page, and started writing. 

_I've always had dreams. As written in pages before this, they've all been the same; however, there were more like memories than they were dreams. I was there. A woman, who I am assuming was my mother, picked me up when I was a child. She ran. We were all surrounded by demons. I managed to escape, but she was able to do so as one of the monsters had caught her. I didn't want to run while she was in peril, but she made me -- she told me to. Scared, I did as instructed. The dream always eneded when I was outside of the village -- too far for a mere cry of help to travel.I was all alone, save this one demon who had managed to catch my scent and track me down. Every single time, the demon, at this moment, would go in for the kill and, every single time, the same thing would hapen: with the appearance of an arrow, a shot of light would pierce through the beast. I'd look over to see the silhouette of what appeared to be a Shinto priestess before passing out._

The woman looked at her entry and her brows automatically furrowed.She knew very well that it was grammatically incorrect to have a colon directly after a verb; however, she brushed it off for a moment -- or, at least...until it would rise to bother her later. In any case, she could continue writing.

_...It's thern that I would wake up and find myself in the comfort of my home_

For a few moments, she paused to look at the last word of the incomplete sentence. In less than a second, she flipped her pencil over, erased it, and tried it again.

_...in the comfort of my house -- the one that I have only obtained by the windows of luck -- but we all know what happened after that. My five-year-old self woke up five hundred years lster in the time in which I now live. This isn't how this particular dream happened, however. It took place in the same village, yes, but, the people were different as if the eighteen years had finally passed there, too. Despite the time difference, the same event happened, though as I woke up, I was given the impression that it did not end very well. As of now, I don't know what happened to the village, but I fear now that in may be no more. I fear for the village. My true home -- the Demon Slayer Village._


	2. Night

Night Calls

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, nor do I own its characters. I do, however, own Yure Takeshi and the events revolving around her -- these include her circumstances in the feudal era as well as the movies mentioned in the story ( and to the best of my knowledge, these movies do not exist ).

Summary: There was one other survivor from the Demon Slayer Village, but she wasn't there during the decimation. Where was she? More of a when. Somehow, she found herself in "present-day Japan" and eighteen years later, she returns to the time in which she truly belongs -- certainly, this wasn't in the devious plan of the nefarious Naraku as well! Or was it?

Rated for safety. And what kind of writer would I be if I didn't ask for a response from the readers?

**In the last chapter**, a woman had a strange dream of the massacre of the Demon Slayer Village. She wakes up and writes in her journal about having similar dreams where she is the child; however, from the dream she had just experienced, she got a feeling that something had just happened. Wait. She knew about the Demon Slayer Village?

2.:.Night.:.2

"Yure Takeshi?"

Months later, Kagome Higurashi, the 15-year-old school girl with a double-life, was once again walking with her three friends and trying to catch up on recent news in what most people would call "present day Japan." With her more and more frequent sprees in the feudal era, it was getting harder for her to keep up with everything.

"Kagome," Eri asked as she brushed h few strands of black hair behind her yellow headband, "How could you not know who Yure Takeshi is? She's only one of the greatest actresses to hit the big screen!" Y'know, she sings, too," Ayumi added, reaching back to tighten her barrett a little bit, "She sang so beautifully in _The Silent Blade_!" "_The Silent Bladee_?" Kagome repeated, "But wasn't that an action movie? I thought you _hated_ action movies, Ayumi..." "I do," she said, "But Yure Takeshi is such a great actress, I just _had_ to see it! She usually only does action movies with touches of mystery, horror, and romance, but they're so compelling!"

"And it's so wonderful how her name plays out!" Yuka giggled before Kagome turned her attention to her short-haired friend. "Yuka, you too?" "Well, of course!" She said, looking at Kagome as if she was almost insane, "I mean, how could anyone not? Anyway, as I was saying, her name is perfect for what she does." "_Yure_?" Kagome asked, "As in _night_?" "Right," Yuka nodded, "She's mostly known for her night scenes in movies. Whether they're romantic, action-filled, whatever. Yure-hime is amazing! In love scenes, the moonlight hits her eyes just right to add the _perfect_ touch of romance! In action scenes, she manages to have the shadows fall on her just right to make the image so full of suspense and--" "Yuka!"

Yuka looked over to the girl who had called her name. She laughed a little as Eri continued, "Please, you're going a little obsessed. Did you just call her _Yure-hime_...?" Yuka blinked a few times in silence before raising her brows and smiling with an embarassed blush on her cheeks, "Whoops, I guess I did."

"Ayumi..?" Kagome asked, "What brought this topic up, anyway? What about her?" "Oh, right!" The girl exclaimed, "She's coming to this area to film a movie!" "She is!" Yuka exclaimed, grabbing her friend's collar. A little shaken, Ayumi's eyes widened as she managed to pull her collar from the grasp of the fan girl, "Y-yes...! The movie is supposed to take place in a medieval sort of era -- all fantasy-ish with demons and stuff. What better place than here?" "Oh, that...?" Kagome muttered in a voice barely audible. "Huh?" Eri turned her attention back to Kagome, "What do you know of it?"

A little hesitant on the account of Yuka's predicted response, Kagome answered, "Grampa was saying something about allowing some people to film on our property for some movie -- I didn't really pay attention to it, though.." "WHAT!"

**Author's Note(s)**: Please forgive the short chapters. They'll get better, I promise! In any case, I'll try to have the characters as IC (in character) as possible; however, I can't guarantee anything since I've never been really good at doing so. TT

So, I hope you enjoy it. If not, I thank you for spending your time to read at least this far. If you _have_, I hope you'll stick with it 'til the very end.


	3. A Familiar Face

Night Calls

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, nor do I own its characters. I do, however, own Yure Takeshi and the events revolving around her -- these include her circumstances in the feudal era as well as the movies mentioned in the story ( and to the best of my knowledge, these movies do not exist ).

Summary: There was one other survivor from the Demon Slayer Village, but she wasn't there during the decimation. Where was she? More of a when. Somehow, she found herself in "present-day Japan" and eighteen years later, she returns to the time in which she truly belongs -- certainly, this wasn't in the devious plan of the nefarious Naraku as well! Or was it?

Rated for safety. And what kind of writer would I be if I didn't ask for a response from the readers?

**In the last chapter**, Kagome is once again in modern-day Japan, discussing with her friends Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka the events that she had missed. After showing much interest in a certain actress named Yure Takeshi, the three girls are shocked to find out that the famous Takeshi would be filmed at the Higurashi Shrine, AKA: Kagome's place of residence.

3.:.A Familiar Face.:.3

Yure was standing on a bus with a firm grip on the metal handle hanging above her from the ceiling. She didn't dare let go -- falling could risk getting a bruise or a scar or something of the sort. Normally, she wouldn't mind, but when she left her house, the crew had just finished putting on her make-up and such. Said process was one she deeply loathed. Heaven forbid she would have to go through with it again.

"_Next stop: Higurashi Shrine_," she heard the calm voice over the intercom say, "_Next stop: Higurashi Shrine._" _I guess that's my stop, then, hm?_ She asked herself as she pulled the cord that ran along the metal wall above the window. When the bus stopped, she tightened her grasp on the handle so that the sudden lack of movement wouldn't knock her over and she pushed her way off of the vehicle, looking up at the stairs before her. Yure made her way up the steps but, before she could admire the architecture, she was bombarded by several members of the crew who were there to film and such.

"Takeshi, why are you so late!" She heard her romantic interest (in the movie, at least) ask, "Why do you insist on riding the bus with the normal people while you could have showed up in a limosine like me? We could have shared, you know.." When the group of people reached the top of the stairs, Yure turned to her brown haired co-worker with a cold glare that made the Winter night feel ashamed, "You're wasting your breath. Save it for the movie, will ya?"

"She sure doesn't seem very nice..." Sota muttered, putting another cracker into his mouth. "Sota, behave yourself," his mother instructed, "After all, she's our guest. Besides, she might be tired from travelling and such -- it's not like she just arrived from across the street, right?" "Wait," Sota said, turning around, "She's not staying with us, is she?" "Well..." she started, "I'm not exactly sure what Grampa told them, but making a movie _does_ take a long time..."

"I'm done with cleaning the mini-shrine, mom!" Kagome said as she came into the house donning a pair of jeans and a t-shirt whose sleeves have been tucked into themselves. "Oh, good," her mother said, "And just in time, too! They're here!" Kagome looked over and saw several people crowding around who she assumed to be the famous Yure Takeshi of whom she had just heard. "Oh, good," she smiled, "Now we don't have anything to worry about, then!" "I dunno about that, sis.." Sota doubted, calling his sister's attention. "Huh!" "I mean, wouldn't it be great if InuYasha decided to show up while they were filming in the mini-shrine? That'd be aweso--" Kagome quickly clapped her hand over the boy's mouth.

"Sota, don't say anything like that!" the school girl nearly yelled, "You might jinx it! What if he actually _does_ decide to burst in through the well in the middle of filming! It'd be horrible! Who knows _what_ they'll do!" "Alright, alright!" The boy cried with a muffled voice before he managed to pulled Kagome's death grip off of his face, "I won't say it again! ... Or will I..?" "You will _not_!" "Hey, look, you haven't seen her, yet, have you?" "No.." Kagome said, the volume of her voice lowering. "Well, the crowd is parting now. You can kinda see her now. Hey, she's looking over here!" The girl turned her head a leaned out the door a little to get a slightly better view.

"_It's Sango!_"


	4. Mystery And Suspicions

Night Calls

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, nor do I own its characters. I do, however, own Yure Takeshi and the events revolving around her -- these include her circumstances in the feudal era as well as the movies mentioned in the story ( and to the best of my knowledge, these movies do not exist ).

Summary: There was one other survivor from the Demon Slayer Village, but she wasn't there during the decimation. Where was she? More of a when. Somehow, she found herself in "present-day Japan" and eighteen years later, she returns to the time in which she truly belongs -- certainly, this wasn't in the devious plan of the nefarious Naraku as well! Or was it?

Rated for safety. And what kind of writer would I be if I didn't ask for a response from the readers?

**In the last chapter**, Yure makes it to the Higurashi Shrine about the same time Kagome finished up with the preparation of the arrival. After undoing some jinxing (courtesy of Sota), she finally managed to catch a glimpse of the actress. Wait…Sango!

4.:.Mystery And Suspicions.:.4

"It's Sango!"

The two words managed to stick out from the dull roar given off by the cast and crew, causing Yure's eyes to widen. _Sango?_ She asked herself as several images of an infant girl filled her mind. _That little girl from the village?_

Stepping away from the crowd, Yure was followed by a couple of camera men before she shook them off within a moment. When she got to the three Higurashi residents alone, she bowed deeply, "Thank you very much for allowing me to stay with you, as well as letting us film here." "It's just you who's staying?" Higurashi asked. As Yure stood up straight, she nodded once and smiled lightly, "Yes. The gaffers, camera-men, most of the actors, the directors, and everyone else all live relatively close to the area, so it's just me. I hope the producers didn't force you to let me stay or anything and I hope nothing we do is going to disturb the shrine or anything. I heard we're going to be using the mini-shrine a lot, so..." "Takeshi!" They heard someone from the crowd call. "Excuse me," uttered the actress as she gave the three a shallow bow before turning and returning to the larger group.

"Well, at least she's polite," Sota started before he turned to his sister, "What do you think, Kagome?" Kagome said nothing. Instead, she merely kept her eyes on the actress who had just walked away from the three. "Kagome?" her mother asked, "What's wrong? You look as if you've just seen a ghost." "I bet she's star struck," Sota said before Kagome shook her head. "It's nothing," she lied. _She's almost exactly like Sango..._ Kagome told herself as she turned her gaze back to the woman who had just smacked the brown-haired actor across the face. The scene itself gave her a strong reminder of Sango when reacting to Miroku's advances. _ I don't know why it feels so unlikely..._ she thought,

_But Yure couldn't be Sango's reincarnation...can she?_

"So, we'll go around the area tomorrow to get our bearings and then we'll start filming on Friday," the director told the two actors, one of whom was looking around the place as if she wasn't paying attention, "And then, I'm hoping that, by the end of the month, we should be able to move on to the next setting. If we're lucky--" The director stopped when he realized that Yure wasn't listening. "Takeshi, are you paying attention?" "Huh? Oh, yeah, sure," Yure muttered, still not really paying attention, "Bearings tomorrow, filming on Friday, move to next setting at end of month, and with luck, we'll have the movie done by the end of the year. Got it." With that, she walked away and Juro looked at the director. "You never said anything about being finished by the end of the year, did you?" "I didn't," the director said as he watched the actress wander about before disappearing behind a corner, "But she's right. That's exactly what I was going to say." "Full of mystery, isn't she?" "Mm-hm."


	5. Reason To Believe

Night Calls

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, nor do I own its characters. I do, however, own Yure Takeshi and the events revolving around her -- these include her circumstances in the feudal era as well as the movies mentioned in the story ( and to the best of my knowledge, these movies do not exist ).

Summary: There was one other survivor from the Demon Slayer Village, but she wasn't there during the decimation. Where was she? More of a when. Somehow, she found herself in "present-day Japan" and eighteen years later, she returns to the time in which she truly belongs -- certainly, this wasn't in the devious plan of the nefarious Naraku as well! Or was it?

Rated for safety. And what kind of writer would I be if I didn't ask for a response from the readers?

**In the last chapter**, it turns out that Yure is the only one who is staying with the Higurashi family, but Kagome just doesn't know what to think of her. As Sota said, she is polite, but the school girl just can't get over the fact that Yure looks so much like her demon-exterminating friend from 500 years ago – she even fights against advances as Sango does with Miroku! Minus the Hiraikotsu, of course.

5.:.Reason To Believe .:.5

"I'm off!" Kagome told her grandfather, mother, and brother as she headed out the door. As always, Kagome had managed to make it back to _her_ world, but only after promising that she'd be back after school on the third day. She was already late since she had to take care of some final touches in the mini-shrine, but once the crew had checked the area out, they left for the day and wouldn't come back until the next to start filming. As she approached the mini-shrine, however, she noticed a little problem. Yure was standing in front of the small building on which her eyes were fixed so intently. "Miss Takeshi...?" Kagome asked, shifting the strap on her shoulder so that her rather large back pack wouldn't hurt her. Yure turned around and smiled, "Oh, hey, Kagome. And, please, no formalities. They make me nervous. If anything, I should be formal to you." _This isn't good_, Kagome told herself, _I'll never be able to get back if Yure is here. And what if InuYasha comes here...!_ "Um..."

"You really like the mini-shrine, don't you?" Kagome asked her, trying to get her away so that she could go through the will without being noticed. Only too late did she realize that she was off to a bad start. "I'm not sure," Yure said as she turned her attention back to the structure before her, "The well-house just gives off this feeling of...nostalgia. It's strange how it's only coming from the well-house, but still..." Suddenly, Kagome's interest sparked, "I found you here yesterday, too. Is that why?" Yure was silent for a few seconds, allowing a pause to take place before replying, "Kagome, do you know anything about the feudal era? I don't mean to question your intelligence or anything. I'm just asking." The school girl was taken aback, but quickly recovered, "You mean, like Oda Nobunaga and stuff?" "Not just Nobunaga," Yure said before admitting, "I have reason to believe that, while there were demons, there must have also been a village of -- well, in lack of better terms -- demon slayers." The last two words made Kagome's eyes widen, but Yure continued as she didn't notice, "Unfortunately, I also have reason to believe that something horrible happened to said village while its strongest fighters were gone..." To Kagome's surprise, Yure chuckled, "Sorry. You probably think I'm insane now. I certainly wouldn't blame you." "Yure, where..." Kagome started, "Where did you hear this...?" "A dream," Yure answered before turning around and heading back to the house, "Anyway, I'll leave you to do whatever. Thanks for listening."

Kagome watched her go into the house before she turned and went into the mini-shrine. _She looks like Sango and she's dreamt about the Demon Slayer Village... _Kagome pondered, _This just keeps on getting weirder._ With that, she jumped into the well and found herself in the feudal era to hear a voice that assured her that she was back. 

"Kagome!"


	6. Mission Begin

Night Calls

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, nor do I own its characters. I do, however, own Yure Takeshi and the events revolving around her -- these include her circumstances in the feudal era as well as the movies mentioned in the story ( and to the best of my knowledge, these movies do not exist ).

Summary: There was one other survivor from the Demon Slayer Village, but she wasn't there during the decimation. Where was she? More of a when. Somehow, she found herself in "present-day Japan" and eighteen years later, she returns to the time in which she truly belongs -- certainly, this wasn't in the devious plan of the nefarious Naraku as well! Or was it?

Rated for safety. And what kind of writer would I be if I didn't ask for a response from the readers?

**In the last chapter**, to make things even weirder, Kagome finds out that Yure has been having dreams about the decimation of the Demon Slayer Village. Looks like Sango and knows about the event? It's too much to think it just a mere coincidence, but, for some reason, Kagome just can't bring herself to believe that Yure is Sango's reincarnation…

6.:.Mission Begin.:.6

"Kagome!"

Immediately, Kagome recognized the voice and opened her arms to catch the small fox demon who had jumped into the well to greet her. "Hey, Shippo!" Kagome said as she climbed up and out of the well to see the others gathered in the small clearance around the well. "Welcome back, Lady Kagome!" Miroku said, enthusiastically. "Uh, thanks," Kagome nodded once, still a little out of it, "Did I miss something? Spirits seem rather high today. Not that it's a bad thing..." "We caught a few bandits who were going to try to raid the village," Sango smiled, stepping forward, "And we confiscated _this_ from their leader." With the emphasis, she put a small shard into Kagome's hand. Within a moment, Kagome knew the aura given off by the Shikon Shard and she smiled as well, "Great! Thanks, Yure!"

"Yure?" Sango repeated, raising a brow. "Who's Yure?" InuYasha asked, "You alright, Kagome?" "Ah, yeah, I'm fine," Kagome assured them, "Sorry. This woman is staying with us for a while and her name is Yure. That's all..." "She's in your time?" Sango asked as her interest seemed to peak. _Should I tell her...?_ Kagome asked herself before answering, "Yeah, she's from my time." Sango nodded, but InuYasha spoke up once more, "Anyway, we still don't have the exact location of Naraku, but we've been hearing rumors of a demon who's been acting funny for a few weeks." "A demon...?" Kagome asked, getting a solemn nod from Miroku, "Indeed. It's news from Hayasaki Town. According to rumors, the demon was pretty harmless until just recently when it started to devour the innards of some of the villagers. If nothing else, this demon could be in possession of a shard of the Shikon Jewel." "Well, then, let's go!"


	7. Gone

Night Calls

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, nor do I own its characters. I do, however, own Yure Takeshi and the events revolving around her -- these include her circumstances in the feudal era as well as the movies mentioned in the story ( and to the best of my knowledge, these movies do not exist ).

Summary: There was one other survivor from the Demon Slayer Village, but she wasn't there during the decimation. Where was she? More of a when. Somehow, she found herself in "present-day Japan" and eighteen years later, she returns to the time in which she truly belongs -- certainly, this wasn't in the devious plan of the nefarious Naraku as well! Or was it?

Rated for safety. And what kind of writer would I be if I didn't ask for a response from the readers?

**In the last chapter**, Kagome has returned to the feudal era, but accidentally called Sango by the name of Yure. She seemed a little shock, but no matter. A mission is at hand! Naraku's whereabouts are still unknown, but there is suspicious demon activity in a place called Hayasaki Town. With any luck, there'll be a Shikon Shard involved…

7.:.Gone.:.7

"I will avenge you..."

In front of the well, Yure was sitting with fists of rage set in her lap. Her black hair was loosely tied behind her shoulders with a while ribbon. The actress donned a while kimono, as well as a red hakama and wooden sandals, giving her the appearance of a Shinto priestess. Her eyes, as dark as they were, pierced through the shadows that her bangs cast on her face which was littered with blood and scratches, just as her clothes were. "Father," she uttered through clenched teeth, "I swear on all that is holy that you will be avenged. Even if I spend the rest of my life fighting and suffering, it matters not. I will not rest until your soul is brought to peace." With that, she pushed herself to stand, picked up a bow and quiver of arrows, and made her way up the stairs toward the door.

"CUT!"

Yure looked over at the director who stood up smiling, "Perfect, Takeshi. As always, you're right on the money! And it you're as good as this for the entire movie, we'll make tons of it! Now, let's go straight to the fight scene outside! Yoko, is the puppet ready?" "Yes, sir!" a voice called from outside. "Splendid!" He exclaimed as he turned to the door, "Then, outside we go!"

As the people left the mini-shrine, Yure stepped gingerly down the stairs to pick up a rather large black bag she had set down under a loft. "Yure, why do you always carry that old bag?" Juro asked as he followed her, "I've never seen you without it." Yure opened her mouth to answer, but before she could say anything, she heard a slight crack from above her. "Watch out!" She yelled at Juro as she pushed him out from under the loft. She, however, could only cover her head and close her eyes as the boards above her collapsed and she disappeared under the rubble. "Takeshi!" He leapt forward and pulled back the rubble, piece by piece, but when he got to the bottom of the pile, the worst thing that could ever happen occurred.

"She's gone!"


	8. Back

Night Calls

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, nor do I own its characters. I do, however, own Yure Takeshi and the events revolving around her -- these include her circumstances in the feudal era as well as the movies mentioned in the story ( and to the best of my knowledge, these movies do not exist ).

Summary: There was one other survivor from the Demon Slayer Village, but she wasn't there during the decimation. Where was she? More of a when. Somehow, she found herself in "present-day Japan" and eighteen years later, she returns to the time in which she truly belongs -- certainly, this wasn't in the devious plan of the nefarious Naraku as well! Or was it?

Rated for safety. And what kind of writer would I be if I didn't ask for a response from the readers?

**In the last chapter**, while getting ready to film another scene, Yure and Juro seem to have a rather fateful encounter – especially when such encounter involves Yure risking her neck to push Juro out of the way of falling rubble. When she disappears under the scraps, Juro tries to dig her out, but shocker! She's gone…

8.:.Back.:.8

"Ugh..." Yure moaned as her fingers curled into her palms. The first thing she could think of doing was making sure that she was okay and that nothing was broken; therefore, she pushed herself up before moving her ankles, wrists, knees, etc. to find that nothing was injured and that she was indeed alright. For the first time since waking up, she opened her eyes and looked around, immediately recognizing that she was no longer in the mini-shrine. "Where am I...?" She asked herself before she heard a raspy voice from behind. "A priestess?" "She looks tasty," she heard another voice say, "I call her liver!" Her eyes widened and she turned around, her knuckles turning white as her grasp on her bag tightened with each passed moment, "You will not get _near_ me!" Of course, once she realized that the ones before her were large, badger-like creatures rather than the "bandits" she was supposed to fight in the movie, her eyes widened again. "Let's get her!" The first creature called before the two lunged at her. _They're not following the script!_ Yure screamed in her mind, _that means..._ "I don't have to, either!" 

Within a moment, Yure tossed her black, draw-string bag aside, but not before reaching in and pulling out two large, rib-like weapons. On each rib was a handle onto which she held like tonfas. Whle the left was much smaller than the right, which easily spanned over two feet in length, it held an extremely sharp pike. Similarly, a thin blade ran along the flat of the right "Rib" as she called them.

Before the first demon could reach her, she forced her left forearm forward, impaling the demon's head with the pike, before slicing its neck with a smooth sweep of the blade on the right Rib. "How dare you!" The second demon snarled, daring his fangs and claws. Without giving him a chance to retaliate, Yure charged at him and slammed her right fist into the demon's sternum, pushing the frontmost tip of the Rib into its throat. When the demon fell, the first thing she noticed was the blood dripping off her Ribs. "Eh? Blood?" She muttered, realizing for the first time that those were, indeed, real demons. "Where the _hell_ am I...?"

Looking around once more, she saw a couple of things sticking out of the ground a little. "Eh…?" Walking away from the two corpses, she uncovered the items, finding them to be a broken arrow and a rusty blade. _An arrow and a blade…?_ She said in her mind, _Could that mean…_

She stood and picked her bag up, taking note of where – or rather, _when_ – she was. "I'm back…?"


	9. Prepared and Not Alone

Night Calls

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, nor do I own its characters. I do, however, own Yure Takeshi and the events revolving around her -- these include her circumstances in the feudal era as well as the movies mentioned in the story ( and to the best of my knowledge, these movies do not exist ).

Summary: There was one other survivor from the Demon Slayer Village, but she wasn't there during the decimation. Where was she? More of a when. Somehow, she found herself in "present-day Japan" and eighteen years later, she returns to the time in which she truly belongs -- certainly, this wasn't in the devious plan of the nefarious Naraku as well! Or was it?

Rated for safety. And what kind of writer would I be if I didn't ask for a response from the readers?

**In the last chapter**, Yure woke up to find that she, not only, wasn't in the well-house but she was being watched by two demons – one of whom wanted her liver? It's alright, though. They were weak and she managed to beat them with weapons that appeared to be made from giant ribs. After concluding that she woke up around 500 years before she lost consciousness, she realized one more thing.

9.:.Prepared and Not Alone.:.9

"I'm back…?"

_I have to get out of this forest,_ Yure told herself, _I guess I'll just go this way…_ After swinging her bag over and hanging it on her shoulders, she walked in the general direction she was facing. _I also have to get out of these clothes. If there are demons all over the place, I won't be able to fight very well in these baggy garbs._ Immediately, her mind turned to the back on her back, remembering what was in it. When she was found wandering modern-day Japan eighteen years ago, she had a satchel on her back. In that satchel were the following:

The two Ribs she had just used and was currently in her firm grasp.

A tight black outfit that would be just the right size for her at the moment – she had no idea why she had it with her when she was so young.

Red armor-like pads that would protect her shoulders, knees, elbows and abdomen. Its pattern consisted of nothing more than black lines that criss-crossed over each other.

Black boots that also offered some protection to her shins and calves.

A face-masked she had used countless times when dealing with fumes and such. It was even better than most face masks made in modern-day Japan.

Finally, the small kimono she was wearing when she was found. Its sleeves were torn off and it wouldn't even be long enough to reach her knees, but it would still fit.

She inwardly smiled, knowing that, not only was she home, but she was also prepared for it.

As Yure took another step, she heard a squeak, so she automatically jumped back and defensively held the Ribs in front of her. Of course, only then did she look down to see that it was only a small, albino ferret. "Ah!" Yure piped for a moment, "Kiroi!" Yure kneeled and sat down before the ferret pounced over and started jumping around the actress as if he was angry. Swooping the small creature into a hug, Yure chuckled, "Alright, alright, I'm sorry, Kiroi! I'm sorry, okay?"

When Yure was found, she was also tailed by the little ferret that was currently in her arms. Since then, the ferret had stayed with her and followed her around when permitted. Yure had no idea that he had followed her into the well-house and then back to the feudal era, but she was glad he did. In any case, a sum of twenty-some years was an incredibly long life-span for a ferret, but Yure never told anyone that Kiroi was a ferret _demon_. Of course, as far as she knew, his life-span was the only thing he had that was different from other ferrets, so it wasn't like it was a vital fact.

"Alright, Kiroi," Yure said as she stood up, letting the ferret rest on her shoulder, "Let's go find that village, hm?" _I wonder how the village is, though,_ she thought to herself, _ I hope everyone is alright. I hope that dream was just the result of seeing and doing too many horror movies…_


	10. Well Closed

Night Calls

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, nor do I own its characters. I do, however, own Yure Takeshi and the events revolving around her -- these include her circumstances in the feudal era as well as the movies mentioned in the story ( and to the best of my knowledge, these movies do not exist ).

Summary: There was one other survivor from the Demon Slayer Village, but she wasn't there during the decimation. Where was she? More of a when. Somehow, she found herself in "present-day Japan" and eighteen years later, she returns to the time in which she truly belongs -- certainly, this wasn't in the devious plan of the nefarious Naraku as well! Or was it?

Rated for safety. And what kind of writer would I be if I didn't ask for a response from the readers?

**In the last chapter**, the woman decided that getting out of the forest in which she woke up and that changing her clothes was probably the best thing to do with the given circumstances. Not only did she have what she needed, but it seemed that her familiar had followed her to the feudal era as well! Sweet. Now, onto finding that village…

10.:.Well Closed.:.10

"Director!" Juro cried as he scrambled up the stairs and out of the well-house, "Director Mizuno!" "What is it, Juro?" "It's Takeshi!" the actor managed to explain between breaths, "She disappeared! Vanished! We were talking while she was getting her bag and the loft collapsed! She managed to push me out of the way, but then the rubble fell on her and when I tried digging her out, she was no where to be found!" "WHAT!" the director yelled before instructing several members of the crew at a time, "You! Search inside the mini-shrine! And make sure to look in the well, too! You, seven! You go and…"

Juro didn't hear the rest of the director's orders as he had walked away toward the Higurashi house. At the open door, he found Sota sitting on the ground with a rather thick manga in his lap. Of course, being wrapped up in the story, he didn't notice the enraged actor until his shadow cast over him. "You!" Juro said, calling the boy's attention, "What did you do with Takeshi!" "Me?" Sota asked, "What happened to Yure and why do you think _I_ had anything to do with it?" "Don't play innocent with me!" The actor snapped, "She's been staying her for a few days and I always find her by the mini-shrine! Now, we were in the mini-shrine and she disappeared! Tell me what happened!" "Huh? She disappeared?" Sota repeated, "Did she go into the well?" "No, she didn't go into the well! If she went into the well, she'd be in the well!" "Maybe she somehow went back to InuYasha's time…" Sota muttered as he stood up. "Huh?" "Grandpa!" Calling his grandfather, the boy ran up the stairs. "Hey! Don't leave me down here!"

"Could it be…?" Grandpa Higurashi uttered, looking at the broken planks before him. "Could what be, Grandpa?" "The well itse—" "FORGET IT!" The two looked up towards the door to see Director Mizuno burst into the well-house, slamming the door and nearly knocking it off its track, "Old man, we're leaving this place right now! First, our main actress vanishes into thin air! After that, our actor is nowhere to be found! Then, that tree attacks me!" "Um, sir," a gaffer behind him tried to point out, "You walked into the tr—" "It doesn't matter!" Mizuno snapped before the young man could finish his last word. "The deal is off, old man Higurashi! We're outta here!" The man turned around and walked away, muttering something along the lines of "come on, let's go." "Deal?" Sota asked, turning to his grandfather who had reverted his attention back to the site of Yure's disappearance, "Does that mean we're not gonna get paid…?" "It does," Grandpa Higurashi nodded, "But that may be the least of our worries.

"The Bone-Eater's Well itself has mysterious powers, as does the immediate area around it. As one would realize, the area around it doesn't have such strong abilities. Kagome was able to pass through the well to the feudal era, but first with the held of the Shikon Jewel. Yure may have passed through to the feudal era as well; however, she must have needed another source of power to assist. Maybe something even more powerful that the Shikon Jewel itself." "More powerful than the Shikon Jewel…" the boy muttered, "Wouldn't that make it possible for this power to be incredibly dangerous?" "It may make it difficult for Kagome to return, but the only thing we can do to prevent such potential danger from spreading is to seal the well and the mini-shrine…"


	11. Keeping Watch

Night Calls

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, nor do I own its characters. I do, however, own Yure Takeshi and the events revolving around her -- these include her circumstances in the feudal era as well as the movies mentioned in the story ( and to the best of my knowledge, these movies do not exist ).

Summary: There was one other survivor from the Demon Slayer Village, but she wasn't there during the decimation. Where was she? More of a when. Somehow, she found herself in "present-day Japan" and eighteen years later, she returns to the time in which she truly belongs -- certainly, this wasn't in the devious plan of the nefarious Naraku as well! Or was it?

Rated for safety. And what kind of writer would I be if I didn't ask for a response from the readers?

**In the last chapter**, after finding out that Yure had disappeared, the director decided to move the filming elsewhere, if the movie's production was to continue. Good thing, too. Grandpa Higurashi has come to realize that a powerful force must have pulled Yure into the feudal era and the only apparent reaction is to seal the well and the well-house to prevent potential evil from spreading.

11.:.Keeping Watch.:.11

"Come on, InuYasha…!" The fox demon whined for the umpteenth time that late hour, "We've been traveling since early this morning without taking a real break…!" "Quit complaining, Shippo," InuYasha growled while looking up from the ground he was sniffing, "You're a demon, aren't you? Besides, you've been riding in that basket all day, haven't you?" "He's right, InuYasha," Miroku agreed, "Aside from snacking every once in a while, we haven't really sat down and eaten." "We do need a real break," Kagome said, still leading her bike down the path. "You too, Kagome?" InuYasha stood up, looking at the high school girl. "Well, of course! We've been walking all day without much of a break," Kagome explained, "Besides, you've suddenly picked up some scent a few hours ago and we've been following it since. What've you found?" InuYasha was quiet for a moment before looking over to Sango.

"I've picked up a scent that's similar to yours and Kohaku's." "What…?" "But it's different," the half-demon said, looking off at the road before them, "And I'm almost willing to bet that Naraku has something to do with it. Who or whatever it is keeps on moving, though, but I think we might have caught up to them. The scent is strong around here." "Let us rest, then." "Miroku?" The demon exterminator asked before the monk continued, "If Naraku truly _does_ have something to do with this new scent, it would be best to take a break and regain some energy. It won't be too long before it gets dark, anyway." "Fine," InuYasha nodded, "We'll take a rest and set up camp here."

"Monk, get up." The full moon was high in the dark sky as the light seemed to pierce through the canopy of leaves above the five travelers. Sango whispered through the nightly noises such as crickets chirping and the like, "It's your turn to stand watch." Tearing himself from his sleep, Miroku pushed himself up and nodded at Sango, "Alright. You go ahead and go to sleep, then." "Yeah," Sango said, stifling a yawn, "When you're done, wake up either InuYasha or Kagome. It'll be–" Sango stopped talking once she felt Miroku's hand find its way to her rear end. Red faced, the demon slayer slammed her Hiraikotsu down onto the monk, "Go keep watch, you depraved monk!"

Rubbing his head, Miroku meandered about the area. "She didn't have to hit me that hard," he told himself quietly, "But it's always so worth it…!" Inwardly smiling, he looked around, but not seeing much beyond the foggy mist that wove through the trees until he finally made it to a small, somewhat marshy clearing. "Hm?" Through the fog, a dim light pierced and the sounds of movement in the water stood out. A slight metal-on-metal sound came from the head of Miroku's staff when his grip around it tightened a little. As he silently padded closer to the light, he could feel the ground beneath him soften until he finally reached what seemed to be a stone platform.

With a slight adjustment to his eyes, the silhouette about a meter before him became clearer: the light reflected nicely off of the unmistakable demon slayer outfit and the black ponytail could be faintly seen in the darkness. "Well, well," the monk grinned as he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around the figure's waist, "If you wanted to meet me out here, you could have just said so." In less than a moment, the figure tensed. Without much more warning, Miroku felt an elbow slam into his stomach and, as he nearly fell back, a boot to his chest, forcing him to the ground. Miroku then felt the woman's hand on his shoulder, keeping him down, and a blade against his throat. "Wait, Sango, I thought you were – I mean, you…!" To his surprise, the hand on his shoulder let up and the woman pulled the blade away from his neck. A woman's voice was heard, but only similar to the woman's voice he was expecting, as the figure stood and backed up into the light's path, "Wait, you're not a bandit…"

"Wait, you're not Sango…!"


	12. Reunited Five Hundred Years Ago

Night Calls

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, nor do I own its characters. I do, however, own Yure Takeshi and the events revolving around her -- these include her circumstances in the feudal era as well as the movies mentioned in the story ( and to the best of my knowledge, these movies do not exist ).

Summary: There was another survivor from the Demon Slayer Village, but she wasn't there during the decimation. Where was she? More of a when. Somehow, she found herself in "present-day Japan" and eighteen years later, she returns to the time in which she truly belongs -- certainly, this wasn't in the nefarious Naraku's devious plan as well! Or was it?

Rated for safety. And what kind of writer would I be if I didn't ask for a response from the readers?

**In the last chapter**, after making one of his usual passes at Sango, Miroku leaves to keep watch while the others rest. While doing so, he comes across a dimly lit camp where a woman in Demon Slayer's clothing stands. I love the dramatic irony – we know who it is, but Miroku doesn't, so he makes a pass at who he thinks is Sango and almost gets killed. Go Miroku!

12.:.Reunited Five-Hundred Years Ago .:.12

"Wait, you're not Sango…!"

"No, I'm n—" Yure stopped talking as a chill ran up her spine. As if it was instinct, she sheathed the blade, drew the large Rib hanging at her right side, grabbed Miroku's wrist, and started running. "The demonic aura!" Miroku called to the girl after whom he was running (not that he had much choice – after all, her hand might as well have been a death vice on his wrist), "You felt it, too?" Yure told him what he already knew, but only to prove that she had, "Most of them are small, but there are a lot of them. If we don't hurry, they'll surround us, but we might be able to shake them."

Reaching another small clearing, it had been almost a minute since they had started running before Miroku reached up with is free hand and grabbed Yure's wrist before coming to an abrupt halt. "Stop!" he said before the two let go of each other. "Eh?" "We're too late," Miroku told her, holding his staff up – to which Yure responded by defensively wielding both Ribs – as demons seemed to materialize along the tree line around them, circling the two, "We're already surrounded." "Well, sir," she muttered as the demons closed it, "I hope you're prepared."

With that, the demons seemed to charge at the two with almost synchronized movements before they were individually met be either a staff, sutra, or Rib. The line of demons around them was thin for a while, but as soon as one demon would fall, another would quickly take its place in battler. _They're just bodies_, Yure screamed in her mind, _but their numbers are so great! It's no wonder I'm having trouble with them! I wonder if –_ Her thoughts were interrupted as she lunged forward and missed the demon in front of her. Taking this chance, another demon slammed its balled fists down onto her back between her should blades. As Yure hit the ground, the demons that were busy with Miroku seemed to abandon him and swarm around the woman. "Stay down!" As if she could, Yure tried her best to get closer to the ground. "Wind Tunnel!" Yure heard him exclaim before she felt a strong wind pulling everything around her toward him. Holding tightly onto the grass, she could feel herself sliding a little before he stopped, closing the hell hole. She just remained motionless for a few moments while Miroku walked over to her. "Are you alright?"

Yure pushed herself up to her feet before looking at the monk, an almost blank expression on her face before she grinned, "What was amazing! I'm glad you know hot to fight, though I don't know who you are. The name's Yure." Yure extended her arm and took Miroku's hand for a handshake. "It's a pleasure to m– wait, you're Yure!" Miroku's eyes widened. _First, Lady Kagome returns from her world and calls Sango "Yure"…and now a duplicate of Sango suddenly appears, calling herself the same name…?_ It was too much to be a coincidence. "You…" Before Miroku could finish, another voice interrupted him. "Lord Monk…" Sango's view cut through the steamy mist which rose from the ground and saw the two, hands still held. _That's…_ Sango's eyes widened. _ That's a demon in disguise…! Disguised as me!_ "Monk!"

Sango's hand whipped back and took a hold of her Hiraikotsu before she swung it out and hurled it through the air.

"Wait…so, why'd you hit him…?" "Because he was…" Sango started, "Hey, wait, you're not a demon…?" "No, she's not…" Miroku muttered, still lying on the ground from the Demon Slayer's attack, "If I'm correct…"

Once again, the monk was interrupted, but this time with the other three members of the party. "What's going on!" InuYasha asked as his hand found the hilt of the steel fang at his waist. "I found this woman in the clearing not too far back," Miroku explained as he stood up, ignoring the broad band of redness running down the middle of his face, "We were swarmed by demons, but we were able to take care of them." Hearing Miroku's continuous use of _we_ and _us_, Kagome's eyes shifted and she noticed about whom the monk was speaking, "Yure…?" Immediately, Sango's eyes widened in realization, "You're Yure…!" "I am," Takeshi bowed her head slightly before speaking to the high school girl, "And, Kagome, you are here, too? I have a slight feeling that this may take a while…"

Author's note: You wanted longer chapters? Heh. Sorry it took so long – I've been swamped with my other stories and school work. Other than that…yeah. Go writer's block (default excuse)!


	13. It's All in the Past

Night Calls

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, nor do I own its characters. I do, however, own Yure Takeshi and the events revolving around her -- these include her circumstances in the feudal era as well as the movies mentioned in the story ( and to the best of my knowledge, these movies do not exist ).

Summary: There was another survivor from the Demon Slayer Village, but she wasn't there during the decimation. Where was she? More of a when. Somehow, she found herself in "present-day Japan" and eighteen years later, she returns to the time in which she truly belongs -- certainly, this wasn't in the nefarious Naraku's devious plan as well! Or was it?

Rated for safety. And what kind of writer would I be if I didn't ask for a response from the readers?

**In the last chapter**, after battling a swarm of demons, Miroku discovers that this Sango look-alike is really the Yure about whom Kagome had previously been speaking (finally!). At last, they entire group has been united with her.

13.:.It's All in the Past .:.13

"I see…" Yure muttered; however, despite the wonders of the Shikon Jewel, Kikyo's revival, Naraku's cruelty, etc., only one point stuck out in Yure's mind. The Demon Slayer's Village was decimated.

For the past hour or so, the six (formerly five) members of the party had been sitting around the fire as the tales of their journey(s) were unfolded to the actress with as much or little detail as was believed necessary. "So, what about you?" InuYasha asked the newly informed Yure, "What are you doing here?" Yure sighed and watched the fire for a little bit before reverting her glance back to the others, "I lived in the Demon Slayer Village. I was born there and I lived in that village with my mom, older sister, aunt, and father – we'd reside about half way between the village entrance and the main training facilities.

"My father, however, was injured badly in her earlier years as a slayer, so he was mostly a watchman." "Uncle Kuno…" Sango muttered under her breath. Shippo looked to the younger demon exterminator, "Sango?" "Your father's name was Kuno, right?" "That's right." "He was my father's older brother. I can't remember anything for myself since I was too young, but I've heard stories. One night, about eighteen years ago, the village was attacked by a storm of demons. They say that a demon had attacked him first, so he gave out one last call to warn the rest of the village as he was dying," Sango explained. "Yep," Yure smiled a little with a nod, "That was my father." "That's…" Kagome started, "That's horrible."

"So, that's what happened," Yure muttered after she'd explained her story, "on the night I disappeared." "So, when you disappeared, you somehow ended up in _my_ time. I wonder how that happened…" Kagome pondered aloud. "So, who's willing to bet that our friend Naraku had something to do with this?" "Lord Miroku, what do you mean?" the school girl asked. "Think about it," he said, calling the full attention of the other five, "Aside from Shippo, not one of us here has been spared of Naraku's deeds. It's not too farfetched, really. It seems too much that you, a survivor of the late Demon Slayer Village, would find yourself in Lady Kagome's time and then mysteriously end up back here to be once again reunited with your cousin, a survivor from another attack eighteen years later. I'm finding it hard to believe that this is all a coincidence."

"Just another reason to slaughter Naraku the next time we see him," InuYasha said, patting the hilt of his beloved Tetsusaiga. "Great," Yure smiled, "I'd like to give this Naraku a piece of my mind. And my Ribs. Wow, that sounded off. Forget that last bit." "Wait, but Yure, can you actually fight?" Kagome asked, poking a piece of firewood with a stick to keep the flames dancing. "She was fighting pretty well on her own before you guys came," Miroku said, recalling the fight before he'd unleashed the Wind Tunnel. "Well, I do my own stunts," Yure pointed out, "And I spent the first few years of my life in the Demon Slayer Village. I may have been a bit rusty, but that last fight was just the thing to get me back into the spirit." A few moments of silence passed and Kagome stifled a yawn, "Well, whatever we do, I think it's best that we just go to sleep. I, for one, am tired."

"I'll keep watch, then." "Hm?" "That's what you were doing when you found me, Miroku, weren't you?" "Oh, yes, I was," the monk remembered. "Then, I shall pick up the duty," Yure said, bearing somewhat of a meek smile, "I mean you guys have been traveling all day – you guys are probably tired. All I've been doing is recalling lines from a script and acting them out. I'm not tired at the moment, so you guys can go ahead and rest up." "Wow, thanks, Yure," the sleepy Kagome said. It wasn't but a few minutes later that the original five were asleep while Yure would silently pad about the area, careful not to wake anyone up."

"So, they're all dead…" Yure repeated as she took a seat on the flat surface of a stone several meters from the others. Kiroi was currently on her shoulder, sitting as an attentive audience. "And I've got another little cousin out there by the name of _Kohaku_ under the control of an evil demon Naraku who's after the slivers of a sacred jewel that grants wishes and power to its wielder. This is _way_ too much like a movie…" Yure continued before turning to the ferret on her shoulder, "_Naraku_. Doesn't that mean _hell_?" Kiroi looked at her, but the woman couldn't' read his expression through the dark, causing a light chuckle to escape her through. She pushed herself up to her feet.

"Right. Keep watch. I know."


End file.
